Near Death Situation
Title: 'Near Death Incidents '''Players: 'Angelica, Ham Tyler, Pyotr Zagadka, Ryan Rivers, and Heather O'Leary 'Location: 'Maxwell Ranch '''Synopsis: '''While Angel handling the other patients from the Consulate attack, Heather is finally rushed back, close to bleeding to death! ''LOG BEGINS'' Ham Tyler lies on one of the beds. Bandaged, sure. Still in pain? Maybe. Awake? He lets out a soft groan, and looks around. Yup, he is awake...ish Angelica glances up from her position near the tables, hearing that. She walks over towards the bed with Ham on it, and starts looking him over. "Welcome back to the land of the conscious. You took quite a hit..." Ham Tyler shrugs slightly, wincing as he does. "What the fuck hit me? A Skyfighter?" Angelica raises her eyebrows at that, glancing over the bandages quickly. "From what I was told, it was a squad vehicle, not a skyfighter. But the forward weapons are essentially the same." Ham Tyler shakes his head, "I meant what ran me over... Never mind... I guess I owe someone my life, eh? Someone who got there quick enough to keep me alive...?" Angelica hms a little bit. "When I got there, Rivers was trying to do whatever he could on you, Quinn took over from there." Ham Tyler rolls his eyes, "So, I owe Quinn... Yeah." He sighs, "So, how bad was the total bill? I know O'Leary was hurt... Ryan, Gooder, myself... Anyone else? And is anyone in real bad shape?" Angelica sighs. "O'Leary's condition wasn't good, I was going to check her again, but evidently she woke up while I was out, and decided not to be cooperative. I noticed a set of crutches was gone with her, not sure where to. You were, by far, the worst case. Only one of the party that I know of made it without a scratch, in fact. The others are just standard laser burns, though. Heather's main trouble outside of that was the shrapnel and force from the truck exploding." Ham Tyler frowns slightly, "She and Doc Parrish had something today... Not surprising she left. She is as stubborn as the doc is, about medical attention...." Angelica raises her eyebrows a little bit. "And Doctor Parrish doesn't know that she's injured that badly. Or would send her back here, I'm sure." she shakes her head. "I'll have to look her over when she gets back in... I'm worried about the leg wounds starting to bleed again." Ham Tyler shrugs, "Depends on what they were meeting about...." He sighs, "She might try to Fix O'Leary up herself... just depends." Angelica nods a little bit and shrugs. "Well, I can only hope. I'm still worried about it, though." Ham Tyler nods, and he shrugs, "What about me? Anything that needs to be done?" Angelica nods a little, starting to peel at the bandage. "Plenty, I'm guessing. I need to change the bandage and the dressing, at minimum. I'm hoping Quinn checked for internal damage, a hit that bad..." She shakes her head. "Well, you're lucky to still be here." Ham Tyler smirks, "Lucky? I feel like I got a bad burn all over... Maybe death would have been better." Angelica sighs, starting to pull the tape off the bandage. She does this very gently, using the fingernails of her human guise to slide underneath and between, trying to make it as painless as she possibly can. "It'll feel like that for a time, I'm afraid. Comes with near-fatal hits." Ham Tyler mutters, "Next time, just let me die than." Angelica smiles and shakes her head a little, pulling the bandage itself up once the tape is free. "Naw. You're too important to be let go of that easily." She checks the wounds then. "Ouch..." She gets a gauze pad, and dabs it in Bactine™ to clean the spot a bit. "This might burn a little bit, I'm sorry..." Ham Tyler shrugs slightly, "Besides, I'm too mean to die....OW!" as the spot is cleaned. Angelica nods a little bit, wincing at the last. "Sorry..." she tries to be gentle about finishing the cleaning, before getting the cream, and a local anesthetic. "It isn't infected at least..." she cleans a spot for the anesthetic. "Little poke..." and pokes it in. "This should keep the pain down for a while, at least. You'll be needing a heavy painkiller for a while after this, and probably won't be able to do anything quite this major for a bit..." Ham Tyler shrugs, "So, I get a vacation." Angelica nods a little bit. "Just a bit of one, yes." MEDICAL: Angelica attempts to heal Ham Tyler and is able to heal them a little. MEDICAL: Angelica attempts to heal Ham Tyler and is able to heal them a little. MEDICAL: Angelica attempts to Heal Ham Tyler but is unable to help them. MEDICAL: Angelica attempts to heal Ham Tyler and is able to heal them a little. Ham Tyler smirks, "How long? three days? Two Weeks?" Angelica smiles. "Two weeks at very most, possibly less. I want to be extra cautious because of the severity of the hit." Ham Tyler nods, "Fine... Better be less, or people will want to stay away from me. Being cooped up that long will cause me to go cabin feverish..." Angelica raises her eyebrows. "Well, you wouldn't exactly have to stay cooped up, just stay away from places where a lot of shooting is going on." Ham Tyler nods, "That is what I meant, Angel." Angelica smiles a little and nods. "Still, for now you should probably eat something, and get some rest." Ham Tyler shrugs, "Rest? I just finished sleeping for almost 24 hours, and you say I need to rest?" Angelica laughs a little. "Well, you shouldn't move around terribly much with that injury, anyway. Not for the first day or two. You probably can go to the house anyway, if you want." Ham Tyler shrugs, "Here, there... makes not a hell of a lot of difference. Both places are pretty damned dull." Angelica nods a little bit. "True enough, I suppose. Probably better food in there, than what's kept out here. The closest to food out here is for the people who can only eat Jell-O after worse major things." Ham Tyler smiles, "I happen to like Jell-O. Got the Lime Green Kind?" Angelica laughs a little bit and checks. "I think so..." She pulls down a packet, and goes to get some water. "Yep." Ham Tyler chuckles, "How about Lemon? You mix those two, and get an interesting flavor mix." Angelica laughs and digs for some lemon. "Sounds more like you're wanting a soda than Jell-O. Aren't there two different ones with lemon and lime?" She starts mixing the packets in, with more water. Ham Tyler shrugs, "3 I think... Sprite, Seven-Up, Sierra Mist... And a bunch of Generic Brands." He shrugs, "But no... I like to use the Jell-O flavors few like..." Angelica hmms and nods, finishing the mix and walking it over. "Well, here you are..." she smiles. "enjoy." Ham Tyler smirks, and 'drinks' the Jell-O. "Nice. Not bad for a Lizard..." Angelica hmph. "Isn't exactly the first time I've had to fix it. I should get a fridge in here for that kind of thing. get unflavored and use actual fruit juice to flavor it with." She ponders, and glances around to see where a fridge for non-medical things could be put. Ryan Rivers says, "...While I have NO idea what you are two are doing or something... These guys part of the plan or not? If you don't respond, I'll take that as a 'yes, act like we are in mortal danger' thing." Ham Tyler chuckles softly, "Going to become a gourmet Jell-O Maker? If so, I think I'll see about eating out here more often..." Angelica laughs a little and shrugs. "Well, I figure it'd probably be better than the flavoring they use. Processed powder can't have it entirely right..." Ham Tyler shakes his head, "Besides, your way is probably healthier, all in all..." Angelica smiles, and nods a little bit. "Yes, it would be. unprocessed juice is always healthier." She stretches out a little bit. "Hard to come by fruit though, when most of the trees are below the dust line." Ham Tyler nods, "But we are close enough... We can get them in LA." Angelica hmms a little at that and nods. "I wasn't sure it'd be even easy to get there. Good to know that at least some people are still around and picking the trees, so there's some around. I haven't even tried looking for fruit in a while. it was hard to come by in Miami." Ham Tyler nods, "Well, Southern California is home to a lot of fruit farms... Some still operate. Mostly those run by Bates, but... Fruit is fruit. We steal it from his convoys and bring it up here to the ranch." Angelica rolls her eyes a little and nods. "Should have figured. Anything to put himself in a better position. Greed and power. Always the cause of the major problems..." Ham Tyler nods, "Much like your 'Great Leader'." Those last two words are said with something of a sneer. Angelica nods a little bit. "Yep. Exactly. Two wars, just because he wants to grab more. People doing that eventually get burned, just hope its sooner rather than later." Ham Tyler nods, "Maybe your enemies will crush him for us.... although, I suppose that could be hard on the rest of your population..." Ham shrugs, not like he really cares. Angelica shrugs a little bit. "I don't know. I don't know much about them aside from the bullshit spewed by him and the military commanders. I would tend to hope not, though. They're simply defending themselves from attack. And hopefully dismantling a military force of the worst the planet has to offer. I don't know though." Pyotr Zagadka arrives from New Barn. Ryan Rivers says, "This is Ryan here... Any doctors about? Have heather with me and she seems to have hurt herself again." Angelica says, "Bring her in here. Are the bandages on the back of her legs bloody at all?" Ham Tyler nods slightly, "One never can tell with Aliens..." Ryan Rivers says, "Not too sure... I know she is having trouble staying awake though." Pyotr Zagadka slowly walks in, looking a wee bit woozy. Other then the Most BASIC of bandages to staunch his shoulder wound, he hasn't had any treatment since last night. He just walked upstairs and crashed out, letting the real bad cases get handled because, in his mind, it was only a flesh wound. Angelica says, "Please hurry with her. The shrapnel wounds need to be stitched and tended to far more than they have..."" Angelica glances over to Pyotr, waving him in. "Hello there. Come right in..." Ryan Rivers arrives from New Barn. Heather O'Leary arrives from New Barn. Ham Tyler finishes his Jell-O, and heads in to his room, to listen to some music. No need to subject the rest of the group to his classical Ride of the Valkyries, and such. Ham Tyler moves north. Ham Tyler has left. Suddenly he takes a step BACK and motions to the pair. "Nyet." he says slowly. "Heather first, please be." he says. Ryan Rivers enters into the room, carrying with him... An recently re-injured Heather. Waiting at the door, he expects to see Angelica or some other medic about, in order to tell him where put her. Heather O'Leary is in Ryan's arms. Almost like a bride being carried across the threshold. She seems a little drunk too, as she giggles at this image. She is in tight leather pants, so any wounds on her legs will be hard to spot. Angelica sighs at that, glancing at Heather being dragged in and walking over to her. "Hell..." she starts peeling at the pants. "Need to get those off and check the legs..." She tries to be delicate, undoing the fastenings, though. No sense in having Heather upset enough to tear new ones from her hide. Pyotr Zagadka leans back against the wall and relaxes. Ryan Rivers merely puts Heather on the nearest table, and as Angelica starts to peel away, watches for a second before turning away. Speaking to Angelica without looking, he asks, "Is there anything you need me for... I can I crash on the couch in the living room..." While he was strong enough to get Heather up here, even while recovering from injuries, it doesn't mean that it was easy for him by any stretch of the imagination. Heather O'Leary smirks at Angel, "Didn't know you liked Humanssss Doc..." Yup, a little drunk. On one glass of wine. That should indicate her blood loss. Her eyes roll up in her head, and she falls back asleep. She starts snoring, so at least everyone knows she is alive this time. She also has a couple Laser burns, but those are on her shoulders... although some blood may be sticking to her silk shirt. She was dressed up all spiffy, like she had an important meeting. Which it wasn't, but in her and Julie's mind, it was important, to at least keep appearances up. Angelica sighs a little at Ryan. "you should probably crash out..." She glances up at Heather and frowns, taking the pants off and checking, frowning at the response. "dammit..." She peels the clothes off, and starts checking everywhere for the blood lost, mostly the legs, knowing they're the most dangerous spot. The Bandages on heather's legs are covered in blood. As are her legs. Long streaks. Pyotr Zagadka closes his eyes, leaning the back of his head against the wall. yep yep, being a gentleman and not looking at legs, bloodied or otherwise. Of course, closing his eyes right now feels very good anyways. Man, is he thirsty. Angelica sighs at that, trying to mop up the blood as quickly as she can, and get the bandages off. "Dammit..." Heather O'Leary wakes up for a second, and says softly to Ryan, "Ryan? I need to tell you something..." She beckons him over. Ryan Rivers pauses as he is about to leave... But quirks a brow at the sleepy Heather. Moving toward her, he begins, "If it is about Julie... She is fine, I made sure she left with no one following her" as he moves toward Heather's side. Heather grabs Ryan's head, and pulls it down to her level. She kisses him softly on the lips, and whispers, "Thank You... You saved my life." She kisses him again, this time on the cheek. Than can not keep her head up, so she rests her head back on the table, and her eyes close again, "I... can't seem... to stay awake..." Pyotr Zagadka can here the smackity sound of lips pressing against each other. He makes a face, though he didn't actually SEE what happened.. and blehs. "When Heather stable, comrade.." he says slurrily, "Get room, da?" Ryan Rivers is given a thanks he REALLY didn't plan on... He doesn't fight it though, mostly out of shock. Though his hand is ready to brush the side of Heather's cheek with some soft words of encouragement, Pyotr scares him off as he stands up, reddening as a beat. "I'm not... I mean, she can't.... It's the wine.... She isn't interested in guys or me.... Really!" he exclaims, even doing the arm flailing at the end of it. Heather O'Leary never claimed to be strictly a Lesbian.... Pyotr Zagadka chuckles at this.. and the chuckle becomes a giggle.... and the giggle becomes a laugh.... he slumps into his chair and can't stop laughing. Angelica raises her eyebrows at that, and shrugs, working on the bandages and wounds, after sticking her gloves on to be safe. "Interesting..." She tries stopping the blood flow, quickly, and applying antibiotics and such to one of the spots. "She certainly seemed to be interested, from that. Why do you think she wouldn't be? She have another relationship that would e violated by it, or such?" Pyotr Zagadka takes a few moments to stop himself from laughing, coughing a few times he laughed so hard. He wipes his lips and reaches into his jacket to pull out a small black case the size of a sunglasses carrier. He places it on the small table next to him and zips it open to reveal.. two small medicine bottles, one with an orange label and one with a yellow label. and a syringe still in the plastic wrapper. "Well, she is with someone else... And um, well, it seems they are pretty happy together. And while it's not the kinda of thing my parents would be too happy about... I don't want to meddle with it or the like... Sides, at home, only one or two girls were interested," Ryan offers with a weak smile. Angelica hmms a little bit. "Perhaps it is the drink then. She has lost a great deal of blood, when I finish patching her up, I'll have to put more in." Pyotr Zagadka tears the wrapper off the syringe and bites off it's orange cap. Then he takes the orange labeled bottle and, inserting the very fine short needle, holds it upside down as he pulls the plunger, filling the small syringe. Then he puts the bottle down and holds the syringe between his teeth as he rolls up the bottom he of his shirt. He pinches his side just off to the right of his stomach, then uses the free hand to take the syringe from his teeth, squeeze a few drops out of the needle, then stabs it into his pinched bit of flesh. Angelica continues to work quietly on Heather then, not noticing Pyotr. She keeps patching and stitching and bandaging, and trying to stop blood loss, well, frantically. "This is what happens when stubborn patients don't do what they should..." Pyotr Zagadka depresses the plunger, slowly injecting himself. When the plunger cannot go any further, he pulls the needle from his abdomen and sets it down on his black case, grabs a small square of gazes, and dabs at where he made the injection. Angelica keeps working on Heather, sighing at all of it. She's done enough now though that she can glance back at Pyotr. "I'll be with you in a little bit. You shouldn't be doing that yourself..." Pyotr Zagadka hmmms and looks up... "Why?" he asks, slowly. "I been doing it since I woz twelve years old." Angelica sighs and shrugs a bit. "For lack of having a doctor to do it, yes?" She keeps dressing Heather's wounds as she talks, more slowly now. Pyotr Zagadka shakes his head. "Nyet." he says and straightens up a bit, rolling his shirt down. "I take it Visitors do not know what diabetes is?" Angelica hmms a little bit at that. "Oh. I'm sorry. Didn't know that..." She hmms. "The problem with things like this is that without being an actual hospital, there are no medical records..." She sighs softly. Pyotr Zagadka chuckles faintly and grips his shoulder. "Well... never thought mention it before now." Angelica nods a little bit. "It's important to know, though, should there be a problem." Pyotr Zagadka sighs and closes his eyes, leaning back in the chair. "best you should know... " he says. "I carry case with two vials. Orange and Yellow. Orange is Rapid insulin, in case I having diabetic shock... Yellow is day long." Angelica nods a little bit. "Okay then, I'll make note." ''LOG ENDS''''' Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13